


Только искры летят

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), gallyanim



Category: Actor RPF, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, M/M, RPF, Romance, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Сериал «Союз Спасения» будут показывать не только на федеральных каналах, но и на стриминговых сервисах. Специально для этой версии было решено доснять некоторые дополнительные сцены.Примечания автора:отклонения от канона: полностью толерантная Россия лол + в рамках данного текста никто не женат, все свободные и открытые новым отношениям
Relationships: Антон Шагин/Максим Матвеев
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди низкого рейтинга





	Только искры летят

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICD_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/gifts).



Утро съёмочного дня предвещало ровным счётом ноль опасностей: ничего необычного не происходило с самого рассвета, когда вся команда подтянулась на площадку. Позевали, влили в себя и в соседа пару литров кофе, сдались на растерзание визажистам с костюмерами, перешли к съёмкам очередного заседания тайного общества и на сей раз даже ни один бокал не пострадал. Максим стандартно спутал чьи-то воинские звания, Антон его стандартно поправил, режиссёр закатил глаза на стандартно последовавшим за этим «блять». Честное слово, к обеденному перерыву день ощущался абсолютно обыкновенным и непримечательным. Самым увлекательным моментом вроде бы вполне мог остаться обеденный перерыв, на котором Колесников в полной экипировке цесаревича проводил интервью у всех присутствующих, какие трудности они предпочитают – обливаться от жары потом в тяжёлом мундире или не мочь сбегать в туалет на морозе.

– А сам-то как считаешь? – подначил его Леонид, отрываясь от книжки в телефоне. Колесников попытался пожать эполетными плечами (вышло с трудом):

– Сложнее всего на морозе без водки.

Дружный гогот прервался появлением креативно-сценарной группы. Здесь бы Антону и заподозрить неладное, но увы – почему-то даже спустя годы в киноиндустрии и далеко не первый популярный у публики проект он так и не научился распознавать опасности. А впрочем, как бы ему помогло знание о том, что последует дальше? Как бы он смог себя обезопасить? Всё равно ничего не придумал бы, так что наверное и хорошо, что ужас грянул громом среди ясного неба без какого-либо предупреждения. Лучше уж рубить хвост разом, а не по частям, всё такое. Было хорошее, рабочее настроение – и пропало разом.

– Как вы знаете, – кто-то из сценаристов зашуршал листами с текстом серии, – наш сериал будет выходить не только на федеральном телеканале, но и на стриминговых сервисах. Сами наверняка видели, как их популярность выросла после периода самоизоляции.

Все, конечно, понимали, но не понимали, к чему это сейчас обсуждать.

– И для стриминговых сервисов было принято решение доснять некоторые дополнительные сцены.

– Таки будет водка? – хмыкнул Янковский и получил хрюкающий смешок от Лёньки, полный надежды хлопок в ладоши от Колесников и пару сердитых взглядов от сценаристов. Креативно-сценарная группа всем составом очень не любила, когда посреди изложения очередной идеи кого угодно из них перебивали.

– Водки не будет, – последовал сухой ответ. – А вот постельная сцена очень даже да.

Повисло молчание. Затем все как по команде посмотрели на Леонида, а Макс даже хлопнул его по спине и пошутил, что если после оригинального фильма и «Содержанок» они с Софьей Палной ещё не стали любимой парой отечественных телезрителей, то уж теперь никак не избежать таковой участи. Леонид несколько растерянно поскрёб щёку и не сказал ничего. Антон мог его понять – пожалуй, он бы и сам растерялся от таких новостей. Одно дело, когда сразу предполагаешь, что будешь сниматься в мелодраме о запутанных отношениях, где скорее всего постельных съёмок не избежать, а другое, когда тебе внезапно сообщают, что придётся изображать постельные истории декабристов.

– Ммм. Леонид, вынуждены разочаровать, но это решили снимать не в рамках истории Сергея и Анны.

Сложно было сказать, так ли сильно разочарован Леонид, как ему инкриминировали, но у одной из визажисток новая информация явно вызвала прилив надежд на лучшее.

– Сергея и Михаила, да? – спросила она очень взволнованным голосом.

– Вообще никакого Муравьёва там не планировали, – довольно категорично отрезали креативные представители сценарной группы. Или наоборот. У них обычно сложно было понять, где заканчивается сценарий и начинается креатив.

– Неужто расширяете линию Николая Павловича с супругой?! – воскликнул Колесников, но и на него тоже зашикали. Ситуация становилась куда более загадочной и оттого более любопытной, но притом у Антона слегка засвербило под ложечкой недобрым предчувствием. Хотя он и так вовсю лежит на кровати простуженный, это в общем чем не постельная сцена из биографии поэта Рылеева… Наверняка хватит с него, куда ещё.

Ой как он ошибался. Просто худшей ошибкой в его жизни он ошибался.

Обычный съёмочный день, говорите. Ну да, ещё можно сказать – последний обычный съёмочный день Антона Шагина в рамках участия в телесериале «Союз Спасения». Наверное, Максим думал примерно так же, но спрашивать не хотелось, а читать его по лицу Антон отказывался – даром, что ли, они тут все актёры и не последней категории к тому же. Может, хмурится от того, что опять пояс мешает до туалета добежать, а может, готовится к дублю думающего о жизни Трубецкого, а может быть, и да – размышляет о перспективе завтра раздеваться на камеру. И прямо скажем, не только раздеваться.

В общем, ничего не предвещало, но версия сериала «Союз Спасения» для стриминговых сервисов теперь включала в себя постельную сцену князя Сергея Трубецкого и поэта Кондратия Рылеева. Мол, по каким-то там новым документам можно что-то эдакое предположить, вот и решили учесть вероятные пикантные подробности, а вы всё равно на экране химичите – только что искры не летят. Ещё и «Бесов» припомнили. Ох уж эти «Бесы».

Наверное, подумал Антон, иногда идея пить на съёмках водку не так уж и плоха. Есть в рассуждениях Колесникова зерно истины.

На следующий день смена началась как бы вполне нормально: позевали, кофе, вот это всё. Сдались на грим. Каждая секунда внешне нормального бытия давила своей иллюзорностью и обманчивостью. Казалось, что раз вся работа над ролью Рылеева перевернулась с ног на голову, то смириться было бы легче, если бы мир немного перевернулся тоже, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Но кофе был такого же вкуса, утреннее небо – таким же розовым, Леонид по-прежнему читал книжку, пока над ним колдовали.

Антон смотрел в зеркало и нервничал, нервничал и смотрел в зеркало. Потом поднял руку и потёр предплечье, по которому вилась застарелая татуировка. Возможно, у него ещё был шанс на спасение.

– А вообще, – сказал он и ещё более выразительным жестом потёр татуировку, – я наверное не могу сниматься голым. Девятнадцатый век всё-таки, какие татуировки-то?

– Пф.

Гримёрша цепко ухватила его за ладонь, убрала её с предплечья и немедленно водрузила туда свою. Пальцы её проехались по рисунку туда-сюда, вымеряя длину-ширину и какие-то там ещё необходимые параметры. Глаза у бодрой дамы сузились, и она махнула рукой:

– Заклеим. Или заштукатурим. Где наша не пропадала.

Антон почувствовал себя раненным гарпуном китом. Ты вроде бы ещё и не мёртв, и даже вполне можешь двигаться (хоть и недалеко, а так – чуть-чуть повернуться в каждую сторону, пока не добили окончательно), но все твои надежды на будущее и вера в лучшее разбиты бесповоротно. Хотелось только одного – безмолвно орать. Спасения ждать всяко уже было неоткуда, но хоть все свои страхи можно было трансформировать в вопль.

Из противоположного угла на него посмотрел Максим в майке «Ария». По ушам у него вились стандартные накладные бакенбарды. С Арией сочеталось странновато, но стоило признать, что был в этом фьюжне и некоторый шарм.

Максим ему подмигнул. Возможно, стоило разработать план бегства с площадки прямо сейчас. Конечно, всем будет непросто, если они лишатся поэта Рылеева задолго до его повешения, но зато у Антона будет шанс сохранить разум в целости и сохранности. Карьера, наверное, пойдёт лесом, но так ли важна карьера по сравнению с разумом. Нет, ему было уже достаточно много лет, конечно, чтобы осознавать полное отсутствие эротичности в процессе съёмок эротических сцен. Скорее наоборот – любой актёр расскажет, что ничего нет настолько антисексуального, как окрики режиссёров и операторов в стиле «Голову пониже!.. Так, а теперь ногу сдвинь, чтоб угол был градусов шестьдесят! Вот, теперь сойдёт, мотор!».

– Антох, ты не парься, снимем в лучшем виде. Выглядишь отлично.

Максим подошёл сбоку, поднял руки к волосам, собирая их в хвост, и почти прижался носом к зеркалу, разглядывая что-то там на дне собственных глаз. Глубокий вырез майки на боку открывал обзор на накачанный торс. Рёбра, боковые мышцы пресса, если достаточно внимательно присмотреться – вон сосок выглядывает. Ничего, скоро во всех деталях можно будет рассмотреть и даже пощупать.

Ничего. Эротичного. В этих процессах. Нет.

Маленькое уточнение специально от Антона – нет в тех случаях, когда постельная сцена предполагает отсутствие в ней Максима Матвеева. С Максимом сразу становится немного сложнее и непонятнее, и как бы не то что сразу хочется наброситься на него с реальным сексом, понятное дело, но просто думаешь периодически не только о красоте кадра и указаниях от режиссёра.

Максим, судя по всему, тоже о чём-то думал; вряд ли о том же самом, о чём Антон, но довольно напряжённо – иначе сложно было объяснить то, почему он даже никак не прокомментировал то, что Антон изрядно запутался в крючках мундира, пока они вместе его с Максима (с Трубецкого, но таки с Максима) снимали. Наряд поэта Рылеева оказался попроще с точки зрения избавления, но когда поэтические панталоны спустились уже почти до середины антоновых икр, режиссёру пришло в голову, что страсти было таки недостаточно и надо одеться заново, а потом заново раздеться.

– На этом поясе меня и повесят, – мрачно сказал Максим, заново облачаясь в полный офицерский комплект и заворачивая вокруг талии длиннющий кушак. Стало смешно – чуть более подходящий для съёмок постельных сцен настрой, нежели желание всерьёз трогать бицепсы партнёра и бормотать что-то вроде «ну какой ты классный, Макс, ну чо красивый-то такой».

– Тебя как раз не повесят, – фыркнул Антон и застегнул финальную пуговицу на бежевом сюртуке. Ладно, страсть так страсть, как скажете. Если случайно что-нибудь оторвётся от мундира Трубецкого или сюртука Рылеева, то вы сами напросились на бурные эмоции. Хуже будет, если случайно что-нибудь оторвётся от антонова сердца – и обвинить-то будет некого, кроме самого себя. Не пойдёшь ведь к креативным сценаристам и сценарным креативщикам рассказывать, что они своими идеями по привлечению аудитории стриминговых сервисов к сериалу о буднях декабристов ему немного жизнь поломали.

На съёмки привлекающих аудиторию сцен, конечно, заглянули в свободные минутки абсолютно все – чего зря время терять, пока тебе самому декорации поправляют, если можно сбегать поржать над коллегами. У Сони Эрнст почти лопнули щёки, пока она усиленно пыталась не расхохотаться прямо рядом с камерой, наблюдая за страстным срыванием рубахи с Рылеева. Янковский всячески пытался вынудить Леонида дать пару ценных советов – зря, что ли, в «Содержанках» снимался, право слово. Оставалось только закатывать глаза и делом доказывать, что они с Максимом оба отличные актёры – ни на секунду лицо не потеряют даже в таких условиях.

– Налейте им просто чего-нибудь, – шёпотом посоветовал Колесников оператору, пока режиссёр снова объяснял, как страсть должна выглядеть в кадре и как она выглядит на деле. Услышали, конечно, этот секретный шёпот все присутствующие, Колесникова прогнали, сосредоточились всё равно не сразу.

Со всеми одеться-раздеться-подшить лацкан-подтянуть манжеты быстро стало понятно, что за одну смену ничего снять особо не успеют; тем более, сцен (чёрт бы побрал всех креативных людей с их креативными идеями) планировалось несколько, в разных сериях. Для одной они снимали страсть, для другой потребовалась нежность. Ещё одна, та, что предполагалась хронологически первой, но снималась второй, должна была показать уверенность Рылеева и нерешительность Трубецкого.

– Я скоро озверею от ежедневных рисований по плечу, – вздохнул Антон очередным утром. Телефон тренькнул уведомлением от аккаунта Дирекции Кино – мол, не пропустите сториз, а ещё вот новый пост. Хотел ли он внять совету бессердечного приложения и узнать, каким именно контентом со съёмок дражайшая Дирекция решила нынче порадовать фандом? Пожалуй, нет.

Максим понимающе кивнул: им всем приходилось подолгу терпеть грим, волосы и приклеивание накладных бакенбард, а тут ещё и дополнительные страдания. Обычно всё-таки плечи поэта Рылеева никому демонстрировать не приходилось.

– Наверное, уже почти так же долго выходит, как саму татуировку били, – сказал он, и Антон попытался вспомнить, как это проходило. Точно было больнее, конечно, но дольше ли? И вообще вроде бы сильнее болело постфактум, а не в процессе, и он вылил на себя литры бепантена, если можно так сформулировать. Но зато тогда всё прошло один раз и – готово, а сейчас утром тонна тоналки, вечером её снятие.

И все эти ценные мысли он высказал Максиму, пока Максим в очередной раз изображал, что делает ему минет. Удивительно, сколько всего можно обсудить в процессе лапанья друг друга за задницу или лёжа между чужих бёдер. Зря Антон считал соответствующую линию в «Реальной любви» самой, эм, нереальной. Оказалось, на деле всё так и есть – и даже понятно, почему, просто Антон раньше не снимал именно несколько постельных сцен подряд. Во-первых, все эти фиктивные минеты и объятия довольно скучный процесс всё-таки, голову занять нечем, текста практически нет. Во-вторых, пока камеру настроят, пока то-сё, а вы сидите рядом голые и даже никакой майки с Арией нет ни на ком. Неловко ещё и молчать было при таком раскладе.

Осознавать, что они с Максом с университетских лет столько не общались вдвоём просто так, не по работе, а о какой-то феноменальной ерунде вроде татуировок, выжигания по дереву во время самоизоляции и меню комплексных обедов в Останкино, было странно, но прикольно, но странно. И внезапно чем-то вреднее для разума, за который Антон переживал в самом начале. Ну типа примерно как во всех мемах последних лет, что иногда попадались на глаза в инстаграме – секс (в их случае вполне постановочный и ненастоящий, но неважно) это здорово, но слушал ли Максим внимательно ваши рассказы про огород?

А он даже вопросы задавал. Про цветочки там, про ягоды. Зря Антон боялся бицепсов и мышц пресса, эдак вот и прошляпил истинную опасность.

– …короче, заказал СДЭКом, а они неделю морозились. Ну ты понимаешь? Неделю!! Залез к ним в группу вконтакте, а там таких историй вагон. Ну вот как?! Как?

– Ты потише возмущайся, – пробормотал Антон прямо посреди захватывающей истории о заказе ящика пива на дом, которую Максим разворачивал ему на съёмках той самой нежной постельной сцены. – А то, конечно, потом всё равно перезаписывать звук, но настроение может в кадр не то попасть.

Максим фыркнул где-то посередине его ключиц. Ужасно.

– Если честно, я думал, будет куда более неловко всё это снимать, – поделился он, и Антон согласно кивнул. С чужим человеком оно воспринималось бы просто как работа, ничего особенного, а когда вы знакомы миллион лет, то лежать голыми друг на друге уже совсем иное дело. Хорошо, что они разговорились в итоге. Немного грустно, что этого не случилось раньше.

Могли бы тусить на съёмках больше, всё такое. Даже ходить куда-нибудь – целый Петербург под боком, наслаждайся жизнью, да и только. Почему они никуда ни разу вместе не ходили?

– Макс, бедро подними! – крикнул помощник режиссёра. Антону вмиг стало полегче сбоку: Максим послушно приподнял бедро, вес ушёл. Очень уместное сейчас философское настроение, впрочем, никуда не делось.

– Да наверное казалось, что говорить будет не о чем, – Максим пожал широченными голыми плечами, и Антон понял, что фундаментальный вопрос бытия о никогда никуда не ходили был задан вслух. Ну что уже поделать. – Разные интересы, всё такое.

– Сейчас не помешало, – хмыкнул Антон, Максим согласно гоготнул. – К тому же, как минимум один общий интерес есть у всех.

– Это выпить, что ли?

– Угадал.

Возможно, им всем нужно было немного меньше Ивана Колесникова в жизни. Или больше – тут не угадаешь. Хотя Колесников, небось, их бы всё равно не одобрил: он больше ценил простые и понятные отечественные напитки, а их нелёгкая занесла в коктейльный бар с длинным и заковыристым меню. Казалось бы, что сложного в том, чтобы пойти и бухнуть – иди на Рубинштейна да тусуй из заведения в заведение, но Максим так уверенно заявил, что он знает одно местечко в Шведском переулке. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что просто кто-то когда-то ему советовал сходить сюда, но он за годы ни разу не собрался.

И вот момент настал. Символичненько даже.

Некоторые названия выглядели совсем незнакомыми, а сочетания – жутко странными, и сейчас Антон лучше всего прочувствовал, что имел в виду Андрюшка Мартынов, когда со смешком ответил кому-то из них «окей, бумер». Но отступать было некуда – как говорится, мы вышли, нам не вернуться, ну и к тому же Максим-то, чай, не Андрюшка, а такой же лох, как он сам.

Зато был достойный повод познакомиться со всем непонятным алкоголем и шлифануть сверху понятным: постельные сцены закончились, всё, конец, больше никогда. Ещё б только разобраться, будет ли Антон на эту тему пить за радость или за упокой, но кого волнуют такие частности.

Говорить на постельных сценах, по крайней мере, однозначно было проще. Там всё как-то шло само собой, без мыслей о том, какая тема будет уместна (правильный ответ: любая; нет, правда, очень быстро открылся тот факт, что если вы оба голые, то беседа о чём угодно идёт на ура), а при попытке просто потусоваться одетыми и без необходимости изображать то страсть, то нежность, то пик оргазма слова куда-то пропали, несмотря на безусловную объединяющую функцию алкоголя.

Возможно, стоило поиграть во что-нибудь на раздевание, а там уже и нужная кондиция бы пришла для разговоров обо всём да ни о чём.

– Вы выбрали, что будете? – спросил весёлый официант, и Антон ткнул в одно из первых попавшихся названий.

– Грушевый слинг?

– Да, пожалуйста, – сказал он. Максим выбрал какую-то штуку с устрашающим названием, официант кивнул и удалился.

– Послезавтра с Колесом доснимаем допрос, – сказал Максим и побарабанил пальцами по столу. – Даже странно думать, что снова буду сниматься одетым.

– Зато воссоединение с мундиром, – хмыкнул Антон и округлил глаза, изображая Максима из серии первых интервью после релиза фильма. – И красивые мужики в фооорме вокруг!.. А не голые.

– Ну голые тоже ничего, – очень серьёзно ответил Максим. Лицо у него было настолько сосредоточенное, словно он уже успел провести в голове сравнительный анализ мужиков в форме и мужиков голых по степени приятности работы в таком окружении. Сдержаться и не заржать оказалось, вестимо, тяжеловато, но в общем а зачем в таких вещах-то сдерживаться. Сдерживаться стоило в чём-то другом: например, в желаниях всерьёз трогать бицепсы или в желаниях все оставшиеся смены посвятить долбаным постельным сценам князя Трубецкого с поэтом Рылеевым просто ради того, чтобы каждый день сниматься с Максимом вместе и каждый день с ним болтать.

И то, и другое, и можно без хлеба. То есть, можно и не на работе, а просто так. Можно ли?

Коктейль оказался высоким, ледяным и, несмотря на название, яблочным. Максим даже попросил попробовать, глотнул и тоже нашёл во вкусе никакую не грушу, а самое что ни на есть реальное яблоко. При ближайшем рассмотрении фруктовые пластинки, которые Антон вытащил трубочкой на поверхность, тоже были тонко порезанным яблоком. Откуда взялось название – поди разбери, но в принципе так ли это было важно, если вкусно. Наверное, иногда было полезно концентрироваться исключительно на том, что чувствуешь, и что хорошего чувствуешь, а не искать смыслы, причины и обоснования.

Самому Максиму коктейль подали в высокой вычурной ёмкости в виде… божества, что ли. Сверху бармен пустил реальных искр, и Антону вспомнилось, с чего всё началось – химия, мол, у них. Искрит, как от сварщиков. Ну да, ну да, ещё б это не только через камеру работало на зрительское восприятие, а ещё и в реальной жизни на них самих.

– Вообще, – сказал Максим после первых пары глотков, – можно поиграть в какую-нибудь алкогольную игру.

Главное, подумал Антон сквозь лёгкий шум в голове спустя ещё пару коктейлей, никогда не сознаваться Андрюшке Мартынову в том, что они с Максом в качестве первой алкогольной игры выбрали встроенные в телефон Антона шахматы. Почему шахматы? Кто сказал, что шахматы – это хорошая идея? Играл ли Антон в шахматы хоть раз за последние лет пятнадцать? А впрочем, в начале года никто не сказал бы и того, что сниматься с Максимом в эротических сценах среди интерьеров девятнадцатого века, – это хорошая идея. Но посмотрите на них сейчас – чуть ли не грустят, что идей у сценарно-креативной группы хватило на ограниченное количество таковых сцен.

Да, оба. Да, одинаковое мнение по этому вопросу. Да, они выяснили это, пока загоняли шахматные фигуры в абсолютно патовую ситуацию и пили цветные коктейли со сложными названиями.

– Шоты, – сказал Антон после того, как стало понятно, что ни одна фигура на экране телефона уже никуда осмысленно двинуться не сможет. Действительно, чем ещё запить своё общее шахматное фиаско, как не экзотическим шотом.

– Твою мать, – прочитал он и пнул Максима ногой под столом. – Это ж то, что тебе надо наливать каждый раз, как командиры опять из взводных превратились в ротных.

– Ротные тоже есть, – Максим состроил иезуитское лицо, совсем как у поэта Рылеева в антоновом исполнении, и рассмеялся. Весёлый официант снова подошёл за заказами, уточнил, всё ли им нравится, и Антон сказал – всё идеально. Потому что Максим напротив смеялся, прятался за меню, его можно было пинать под столом, и они случайно заказали восемь шотов на двоих («Гив ми файв ещё. – Сколько? – Ну… файв же?»). Всё действительно было идеально, пусть даже никто не умел играть в шахматы нормально.

– Реально пять, – пробормотал Максим и наклонился к столу, чуть не попадая прядью волос в рюмку. Как будто чем ближе он нависнет над шотами, тем сподручнее будет их пересчитывать и тем меньше будет шанс ошибиться, считая в пределах десяти.

– Можно ещё во что-нибудь поиграть, – сказал Антон на свою беду. Как он уже выяснил в самом начале истории со съёмками версии «Союза Спасения» для стриминговых сервисов, у него было очень плохо с просчитыванием опасностей наперёд и все дальнейшие события только подтвердили этот вывод.

– Я никогда не был в США, – сказал Максим и выпил, потому что на самом деле он был, а Антон нет. Так было не по правилам, но гив ми файв шот оказался слишком красивым и с малиной сверху, чтобы ради него не нарушить правила. Антон ответил вслед – я никогда не сливал кучу денег на коллекционную книжку; тоже выпил и они стали равны настолько, чтобы дальше уже играть по правилам.

Я никогда не носил платье на сцене.

Я никогда не писал стихи.

Я никогда не брился налысо.

Я никогда не сажал картошку по доброй воле.

Наверное, это была плохая игра всего для двоих людей и к тому же хорошо знакомых (а благодаря креативным постельным сценам – ещё лучше, чем раньше), потому что не так уж сложно было просчитать, что заставит второго человека выпить. Может быть, именно поэтому на самом деле это была хорошая игра. Может быть, иногда нужно в неё играть не для того, чтобы на каждой реплике узнавать про собутыльника что-то новое, а для того, чтобы каждой репликой доказывать ему – мы знаем друг друга хорошо.

Шотов осталось два, и Максим взял в руку один из них, поразглядывал со всех сторон, заглянул даже через донышко рюмки. Съел малину – читерство, конечно, но простительное. Внезапно захотелось сказать – я никогда не думал, что мне понравятся буйные идеи нашей креативно-сценарной группы. Или, как вариант, я никогда не думал, что буду благодарен стриминговым сервисам с сериалами. В общем, что-то такое, но желательно покороче сформулированное и тем самым больше подходящее для людей, пьющих далеко не первый шот.

– Я никогда не целовался с близким другом.

Если во всех постельных сценах для сериала обычно действие начиналось с того, что поэт Рылеев решал, что мундир на князе Трубецком – нечто лишнее, никому не нужное и вообще помеха на пути к возможности поцеловать князя в живот, то в жизни всё оказалось несколько наоборот. Хотя если вдуматься, то наверное странным было как раз то, что они за всю историю съёмок во всех своих бесконечных разговорах ни разу не коснулись ничего, непосредственно относящегося к сексу? Или к отношениям. Всё-таки к нынешним годам у обоих накопилось историй. И они их не обсуждали совсем.

Поэтическая натура Антона, приправленная высоким градусом, почему-то хотела сейчас искать причину в том, что они просто не хотели погружаться в старые истории, когда подспудно надеялись стать новой историей друг у друга, вот и всё.

Нет, ну а вдруг.

– Проиграл, – ответил Антон пересохшими губами. – Я правда никогда так не целовался, ну и получается, пить не буду.

– Я тоже, – сообщил Максим. Повисла пауза. На всякий случай Антон съел малину со второго шота. Для полного восстановления честности и справедливости, так сказать. Наверное, стоило что-то сказать и разрядить обстановку, но вряд ли Максим так и собирался закончить на обмене ценными фактами из их биографий, и потому лучше казалось дождаться завершения мысли от него. И стоило ли вообще такие обстановки разряжать? Антон вот не был уверен. У него, можно сказать, впервые появилось то самое ощущение химии с искрами, про которую говорили все, кому не лень – от маститых критиков до фанаток в инстаграме.

Максим поискал глазами официантов – весёлых и обыкновенных, но в любом случае пребывающих где-то на другом конце помещения. Потом перегнулся через стол, всё ещё держа шот в руке и прошептал на ухо:

– Давай сделаем так, чтобы нам обоим пришлось выпить.

– Давай, – согласился Антон. Сердце застучало в каком-то бешеном ритме, как раньше ни разу за всю жизнь не колотилось. Логично, впрочем – раз он сейчас собирался сделать то, чего не делал никогда прежде, то почему бы и сердцу не отреагировать ровно так, как оно до того ни на что не реагировало.

И они с Максимом поцеловались.

И выпили.

И поцеловались ещё раз.

– Напомни мне, пожалуйста, почему мы всё-таки раньше этого никогда не делали, – пробормотал Антон прямо Максиму в губы перед тем, как они – да, снова поцеловались. Хорошо, что столик стоял в самом-самом углу и где-то посреди зала ещё была закрывающая обзор колонна. Никому не стоило подкидывать таких масштабных спойлеров к грядущему сериалу «Союз Спасения» (специальная версия для стриминговых сервисов рейтингом 18+, не пропустите).

И всю дорогу до максовой питерской квартиры они тоже целовались, и уже в самой квартире продолжили, но только уже без одежды и с перерывами на многое другое, что можно делать с человеком в постели. Или на столе, или в душе, или просто у стенки – нет, не всё сразу, но Антон очень сильно подозревал, что все эти вариации они в перспективе опробуют.

Возможно, однажды он даже пересилит гордость и скажет спасибо сценарно-креативной группе за их вне всякого сомнения дурацкую, но очень уж оказавшуюся полезной идею. Опять же некоторые позы, придуманные господином режиссёром, в обстановке без камеры и звукового сопровождения съёмочной площадки оказались очень даже интересными.


End file.
